Light in the Emptyness
by Deadly Gamble
Summary: Tinderboxes, oil and the false light in his nightmares and dreams are not the light is craving for. Even as hopelessness closes in on Daniel's fragile mind, his own will and might will push him on.


_I was just got done watches Mangamix's Let's Play and when I finished, I went straight to Deviantart and Fanfiction and searched for fanart. There's tons of fanart, but sadly, only 8 fanfictions. This makes me sad. A bit of practice for characterization, details, and for the sake of all the Amnesia fans who need more writing of our favorite -coward.- HERO I MEAN, and villain -pedophile.- Alexander. And of Mr. Face of course!

* * *

_

_Light...Where is the light?_ His own voice wrecked him, drawing him deeper and deeper into the abyss of insanity. No more tinderboxes, no more oil. Even Daniel's dear, gracious candle was burning out. _Oh God, dear God, don't let this be happening! _

Daniel glanced over at the door, a few barrels were thrown to block the wooden door, aimlessly barricading it. He knew the..._Things_ would will reach him, were they even real? Were they just the effect of his insanity? Or were they real beings, starving for his flesh. Daniel hissed and clutch the tin bottom of his lightless lantern. Letting out a pitiful whimper, he stood up and headed to the what he though would be the door, holding the candle stick (Which provided little light for him.) in front of him. There was a bang behind him, on the barricaded door, and a loud, watery howl of hunger and rage.

Blowing out the candle in a frantic move, Daniel settled down into the corner of the room, feeling the darkness consuming him and the roars of the brute behind the door, kicking and pouching the door in. Dust flew everywhere, and the beast let out one airy snarl, glancing around, its floppy jaw swinging around it's chin and chest. It looked around in rough movement, finding nothing. It soon gave up and left the room, its barefeet hitting the floor in a sloppy and wet manner.

Daniel covered his mouth to block out broken cries. _I give up! Its to much! To much! Shadow, take me to Hell! Were I belong, if this is not Hell already. _

The young man waited a while before gasping and letting out a hearable cry, tears sliding down his youthful face, but it neglected with stress and grim ,it made him feel like a old man.

Old man...Alexander, the horrid man. The man who drove him deeper into this emptiness. Daniel thought he could trust the man, but no, he abandoned him, tortured him with the own torture of innocent inmates. Leaving him in this castle, alone..To face this Shadow. When Daniel thought of Alexander, one word stuck out from all the others.

_ Refuge, savior, friend, salvation, father, brother, guardian, lover, protector, wise, libertine, teacher, _deliverer, emancipator, freer, manumitter, redeemer, rescuer.

**Monster**.

Yes, that is what is is. A monster.

Daniel let out one last cry before closing his eyes and slapping his head down onto the hard cell ground. He curled up and let nightmares envelope him...Hoping he would die, just die, and fall into his deliverance from this hell. Enless the only thing that awaited him was Hell...

* * *

Nothing had changed but his sleeping position when Daniel awoke, he was shivering from the cold but he didn't want to move. There was nothing more he could do, he was worthless, useless. The darkness was still the same as when he fell asleep, but the sleep had did him some good to his unstable mind. Daniel slowly moved to his feet, something was pushing him to go on, just...Something. He sheepishly moved to the door in which he barricaded, and pushed the unhinged door out of his way, looking down the corridor; before stepping out. _Okay, this isn't so bad_. He lied to himself. Of course it was horrible! The darkness! It was enless...Thankfully he could see his hand in front of his face at least.

There was that one thing that pushed him on, it screamed at him to keep going, but his unsettled mind couldn't make it out at first. Daniel slowly made his way down the corridor, going were his senses told him. Tinderboxes...Oil...He needed though, once he started thinking about light, he slowly started to panic again. His heart started to race, and his hands becoming clammy, but one thing drove him. It became clear as he forced on it.

_Alexander, I hate you._ His mind would scream.

He wanted to tell himself no, but it was true.

Opening a door on his own unconscious account, he slowly opened it. A room full of shelves of junk. _Good_. This is were the tinderboxes would be, maybe some oil. Daniel didn't notice how dark the room was until he closed the door behind him, and he began to shake. But he couldn't leave doors ajar, ever, not down here. He spoke comforting words to himself as he entered the almost black room.

_You can't make it, Daniel._ A voice chuckled.

Daniel jumped, looking around only to realize it was coming from within him... He gashed him teeth together in fear as he picked up a tinderbox.

_Focus on getting light, you need it._ He reassured himself, feeling his panic start to take a tole on him.

Sleep over took him again as he ran though the prison, his head hitting the floor with a loud crack...Daniel slowly crawled to the safety of a dark corner, and unconsciousness took him off to his nightmares.

Slowly, light seemed to form in his mind's eye, it was natural for him to trying to crawl to it, but the Orb came into mind and he fought against had his mind told him. To scared to even move, he tried to focus and tell himself it was a dream. Or was it a dream? Was this his release? No. What lied beyond that bright light held something thing bad. Sadly, he was overtaken and he moved to the light.

Whispers even worst when what he had heard in his mortal coil came into his being, filling him and rendering his state helpless. Daniel could only listen at this point.

_Go, go, go._

_ Leave, leave, leave._

_ Stay, stay, stay._

_ Hurry! No time to spare._

_ Paint the man,_

_ Cut the lines,_

_ CUT THE FLESH!_

_ These thoughts, they are mine, _Daniel mused. _But they seemed to be...Shared. _

_Darkness,_

_ Insainity._

_ Death,_

_ torture._

_ The wheel,_

The roars are back! Why? The ritual should've worked! I've done as I had to! Alexander!

Paint the man, cut the lines! Cut the flesh!

_No! I'm innocent! NO! _

_ Nightmares, Daniel? _A voice rumbled into a malevolent purr. The same purr the first week he had stayed in Brennenburg. _Alexander..._ Daniel growled in return. _Let me out, get me out!_ _You bastard! I hate you, I utterly loath you!_

_ Now, now. Don't say that Daniel. Everything will be fine, everything is fine. _Alexander soothed in a calm voice, but there was string of sarcasm that rolled off his tongue.

_No! Nothing will ever be fine, you monster. Your ways have turned me i-in- into you._ Daniel sneered the last part, trying to fight back from this being that provoked him so.

_But what is wrong with who I am, I hold power in my being? I thought you wanted to be fear from this Shadow, now you betray me? _ Daniel's anger rushed as he could imagine him tilting his head to the side and grinning slightly.

_You! You were the one who betrayed me, Alexander. You left me._

_ But what was I to do with a man with a bad case of amnesia? _Alexander purred, and then...There was no more light..No more whispers, no more sounds. Just..Nothingness in a vast abyssal plain of murky darkness.

_Wake up. Wake up Daniel, its not over. You need to murder him, your so close! If Alexander speaks anything truthful, it is that everything will be alright. Once he is gone. _


End file.
